Trip To Egypt
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: A missing scene during the time in the Seal of Orichalcos arc.


_**Author's Note:** Greetings, and welcome to this next story, "Trip To Egypt". Now, before we start, let me say this:_

_We are now nearly down to three more stories that are one-shot left. In this case, there is a chance that I... will conclude my tellings in "Book Of Moon" stories... but then again, I am assured that I'm not leaving as of now. I still have others to tell, but in a way that says it all. The following stories will be in **bonuses** to read. As of now, I am assured that I will tell a lot of them... but be aware that I am telling this all for you._

_So... Without further ado, let's just tell this all for you..._

_I am now going to tell this for you to read... The story you're about to read will simply fill an amount to eat... but I knew it was always... going to be... amusing. So..._

_Without hesitation, I am now giving a **missing part** for you. Here is this tale that I... will give for you. This tale contains such darkness and light... but I knew it was lasting for me. So... Enjoy._

* * *

**_Trip To Egypt_**

**_Summary: _**_A missing scene during the time in the Seal of Orichalcos arc._

* * *

It was within his life that he never... tread upon such bitter life... as he was... searching upon his friend by the docks. He looked left to right as he was... looking for his Egyptian friend, Marik Ishtar. As he searched in waking moments, he was a little off sided and very... out of character as he listens to his Hikari, Ryo Bakura. Yami Bakura was searching in hopes to find his friend that would meet him by such late notice... and he knew it was going to be an adventure that he had before when the last time he ended up being with Marik. As he went off towards the docks, he pondered to himself that he was... just making sure that he will appear before the sun went down. As he paced, he thought to himself and spoke... the words that made him... feel too occupied. He spoke the words that simply made his Hikari to shout that he wanted him less mute. Yami Bakura began in a response...

"...What do you want?! What is it?!!" Yami Bakura spoke in annoyance.

He then gave a shout... for he had enough with his certain bad attitude. After what happened from his known Hikari and his bad behavior to go outside in refusal... He couldn't stay silent anymore... and he left by force to find the man that wanted him to see him before he leaves. He promised that he would see him before he left to Cairo... Marik wanted to be at home after he was told that he paid the rent of his speedboat and been released from the authorities. He wasn't as pleased from last time when he was sent off to jail for his treason and trespassing to Japan... and he was now in freedom due to his last final days from the cell. As he left, he visited and told Yami Bakura he will see him next time after weeks when Yugi and his friends will set off to Egypt to finish the task for... the nameless pharaoh. He was to see him by then... but Yami Bakura couldn't help... but to see him much sooner due to his Hikari's out of line whining about... Marik himself.

He then worded in muttering... "...What do you want?" He muttered darkly. "...Why are you... bothering me when I just wanted... to see him before he goes?" He then sighed and spoke, simpering in annoyance... "...What makes you to be this angry at me for seeing him?!"

"...I just think you should...!!" The Hikari argued in a whine... "...I just think you should consider about me only! I just thought you like only him!!"

Ryo began tearing in sadness... as he shed his tears silently. Although it seems that he was in a care for him, Yami Bakura couldn't listen to his words ever since their known latest affair... The affair was like a mixture between two issues:

The issues was complicated between his Hikari... and others that were among him.

Now, from this... It wasn't as easy to imply his latest hysterical problems. As his Hikari was crying and weeping in tears... Yami Bakura was very in sour anger and moody. From what happened, it goes as follows...

On one side, his Hikari gave him a hard time for five weeks straight and he simply couldn't hold back his heart anymore. His Hikari cried out that after he last saw Marik, he was arguing that he... Yami Bakura, was actually hiding his emotions upon Marik. Ryo suspected that he was... being a little offish about himself... including him. For two whole days, he thought it was more like a... related like terms with him... and so, he argued at him and whined if he thought he was nothing... but just a Hikari partner to be with only. He thought that Yami Bakura finds him just a brother like way... and Yami Bakura was just using him to get close to him... or others... like Yugi and company. He thought it was something more beyond the standards like a relationship instead... at least, for Yami Bakura. For the rest of the next two weeks, the Hikari continued to cry and weep that he didn't mean to set him to like them... and so, on the fifth week, he wanted him to leave and go with Marik if he thinks he just love him. He wanted him to go on his own... but it wasn't what Yami Bakura intended as such in argument.

During the five weeks, there was a certain reason as to why he cannot say his reasons to leave off of Domino. He argued and said he denied it was anything of a relationship. It was... instead, a certain different reason. He squabbled to him that he wasn't intending a relationship after all, yet... He wanted to say his final farewells all the same... like Pharaoh Atem. He wanted to explain that he wasn't happy to stay within Domino anymore... and he spoke that he cannot help, but to think he needs to be done with his task in life. He didn't wanted to tell him that he was to be going within the afterlife... to put something in conclusion to his life and his. He knew that one day that he has to go very soon... but with such grief and sadness.

Within his heart, he wanted much more to stay... even for his Hikari and... his happiness. Although it seems it grave him with such, Ryo damaged his heart when he argued about his leaving... only to Marik... He couldn't help, but to feel it was almost his farewell to him as his last... shadow game was starting to commence. The shadow game involves an RPG that he planned for months on end... an end to conclude the unravel mystery of Yami Yugi. He planned for months that it was the last plot to developed... his last task in order to set the nameless pharaoh free. It was to be set as the final showdown between them both... and he knew in his heart that his Hikari couldn't joined in although it seems it wasn't fair as such. His Hikari cannot be allowed within it due to Marik's instructions... for he was told to be out of bounds. He was forbidden to see him depart... and he wanted to tell him before he goes.

In addition with this, there was also another at hand... With such argument of that side, there was another reason as to why... he felt to not stay within the country of Japan. Within the five week preparation of his shadow game, there were others that got involved along with their affair. A much darker side of a telling. As his Hikari argued at him of his departure, he felt broken-hearted about another issue... An issue involving... the towns outside of Domino. As the days after the following of what happened to Marik, there were certain involvements and rumors about... Yami Bakura.

As the rumors spread entirely of the country of Japan, many couldn't help, but as to wonder who he was. They couldn't stop spreading a rumor between his Hikari and him... after Marik's scenario with him... yelling that he doesn't care about him... It was then an out broke closed in on them. The out broke about Yami Bakura speaking the he loves his Hikari became a bad spread for him and they couldn't stop themselves from saying how much is their relationship. The relationship became a wildfire and such mutterings... and so, people tried to find out who he was and why he was with him in a bond. As the following weeks went by, people couldn't help, but to get desperate for love and such loneliness... and within a day, they couldn't withstand anymore about who they were. They tried to avoid it before, but when they were just getting closer... their actions became out of line and obsolete. They disapproved that they were together... and they tried to split them apart.

The situation became a harassment and such horrible outburst... that it brought the Bakura's to be sheered apart with force. They exclaimed that they wanted to know that man... and not his Hikari. They wanted to find the man and asked his name... and why he was in a relationship of someone he's close with. As time wore on, the Bakura's were seen by others... as the rumors continued... for they couldn't hold back about them after hearing about them each. When they asked about Yami Bakura, there was certain people that gave an interest in him... and so, it caused a bad trouble... to Yami Bakura. They couldn't stop meeting with him and they asked if he was a mysterious man from another town... and other certain questions related. They couldn't stop questioning him... and things were just average... Yet, within his mind, he knew it was a certain other reason for their loneliness and search for such love.

What Yami Bakura knows that it was only an excuse to find the man that was... like him.

They were looking for a man that's handsome and pretty looking... for Yami Bakura's displeasure.

As it came over... and it was, at first, not an issue... The people couldn't stop visiting Yami Bakura and his Hikari... but... After two weeks following next, many of them mobbed and formed a crowd around the Domino apartments... and after such harassment involving yells and certain garbage throwing... The crowd became an anger and total like problem... to the Bakura's. When the week shifted to the next, it was then they couldn't stop themselves anymore. They banged on their door... as Yami Bakura swore at them in a shout without opening their residence... and as they continued throughout the week, it was then the clerk couldn't restrain their ways anymore after some issues. He was then enforced to get out of his residence... to yell amongst them each. When he finally burst out he hated them all...

It was the next week they plotted something on him.

They plotted him to leave Domino and simply declared that he should leave his friends within a few days. They wanted him to not leave Japan and to never see the others ever again once he was enforced to go to the upper parts of Japan... for use of dating services. Within five days, it was, at first, just a nice offer to imply for him. When he refused for five days straight, they simply snarled and spoke they had enough with his attitude. They decided, after the sixth day in argument, they wanted him to love others besides his Hikari... and to take him along for use although invisible within their sight. They admitted that they heard that he was a different unknown man... and they don't care as to who he knows and what he care for only... and so... He locked himself within his residence with him. After much fights, the clerk spoke with him that he should leave Japan for other people to be in peace...

No matter how much they seem to argued and mobbed about him.

It was then the clerk was aside and Yami Bakura... was left with the angry mob.

As they surrounded him, they shouted at him they wanted him to be in love hotels and even become some man for dates... for others that wanted a boyfriend or marriage for each. They wanted to enforced him for arrange affairs and to cheat as well... whether for a girl... and even for boys that acted strange among another. They claimed that he should leave by force if he doesn't love anyone besides his Hikari... and they simply felt in greed about his appearance although he couldn't be seen. They mobbed at him that he needs to leave within days time... and tell his friends to say farewell... even forever. It made only Yami Bakura to cry inside his heart... even for his Hikari. Their lives were irrupted and so... he was told to say goodbye for them all before he leaves towards the farther part of town. He was left with nothing, but tears of sadness... and he felt in sincere misery as he waited for Marik to arrive. He simply tapped his foot impatiently.

When he left in tears, he then started yelling and screaming along the way to the docks that he wanted to get away from it all and not care in the world about the people in Japan. He simply had enough with it all and he couldn't help, but wanted to make a decision to live another life instead... and so, Yami Bakura remained by the shore to see Marik as his last goodbye. He wanted to properly say his farewell and he wanted him to know if he does... find him as his friend... even if he was to leave in such enforcement. He stormed out of his home and then... he waited upon his friend until...

He was found by...

...His other twin like Hikari duplicate... and he started arguing with him for two whole minutes. It was then... he couldn't help, but to shout at him with tears of his own.

"...Why must you...!!" He yelled at him again. "...Why must you insist on me to never see my friend like Marik?!!" He squabbled again... and then, he looked among the others that followed him as well. He then shouted in anger, "...What do you want?!! Leave me alone!!"

"...Why aren't you...?!! Why won't you like any of us?!!" Spoke the other people in anger. "...Why don't you like any one of us?!!"

"...I hate you!!" He screeched at their face. "...I hate you all!! Leave me alone!!"

"...Hey... Leave him alone!" A voice spoke suddenly from... the side.

Yami Bakura looked at the person that spoke... and went mute.

It was...

...Marik Ishtar.

He then spoke again. "...Why are you harassing him?" He turned and spoke at his friend. "...Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"..."

Yami Bakura went silent... and sobbed immediately in tears and woes. He was rather a less heartless man at times, but he wasn't as always to be so. He then silently cried and stood there sadly and spoke... a miserable like tone...

"...I just wish that I..." he began in a whimper. "...I just wish they leave me..."

"...Hey... Let's get out of here... and go to Cairo. I think you need some time to talk with me and why... you hate this," Marik said with a sad look. He then took his hand and brought him to ride upon the yacht. "...Besides, I must think you need help."

"...Well..." Yami Bakura mutely sniffed, hearing the engine roared... and silently cried as he sat, "...I just wish I could be..."

"...Hey... Let me come!" His other Hikari yelled as well. "...I want to come and see your home!"

"...Then, get in!" Marik said and then... He added in a tone with a scream, "...See you!!"

"...Come back!!" Yelled the others from Japan... but then, it faded and faded in speed until they were...

...gone from sight.

As the motor went into rush speed, they left their way to Egypt and they simply went in silence towards Marik's place... in his underground home. He was certain to cheer his friend for five weeks, but then again... he was certain that Yami Bakura couldn't stay for long. He only let him stay for just this once and so, he took him within his home and spend the night and day with him as they talked... and spoke with such misery and woes. The two of them with Marik spoke the trouble from Japan and then... Yami Bakura weeped in sobs about his situation. He then howled in misery that he wanted another life that's better... It only made Marik gave sympathy to him and he spoke the words to... assured him carefully. He spoke the sad words that made even his Hikari to cry.

"...Look, I know it's hard at times like this... but I knew you hate many people enforcing you like this..." He then brought a book in his hand and sighed. "...I um..." He flipped within the book and then, he took a look upon it. He then showed it upon his eyes. "...I um... don't know if you like this. Would you..." He then tapped at the text slowly. "...Would you take this if you... wish this?"

"...What's that?" Yami Bakura sadly looked and spoke. He then sniffed in sadness... and howled in agony again. "...Why must it be?! Why do you think that I...?!!"

"...Sorry. But I... knew you hate to hear about this," Marik muttered in sadness and weeped like him. "...Let us go... and find a person to see your problem." He then went... towards his sister, Ishizu Ishtar. He then worded, "...Hey... Ishizu, can you help me?" He asked in muttering. "...Can you... do something about him?"

"...I um..." Ishizu said in sadness, looking at Yami Bakura with a look. "...I need to think straight and find a book to stop them all. But I need someone to assist. Would you help me?"

"...I um... might help," Marik spoke and so... They went towards the other part of... the underground lair. He then said, "...Let us go and you... sit here and wait." He then chanted the words in ritual... and then, he spoke in English... "...Gods of Egypt, here my cry... Let us free this man from his bindings... and partake a man to settle this all for their... known heartless reasons. Here me and say these words... I am the god that shall reign upon you all for harming this man... and now, begone and farewell." He then spoke slowly, "...Now, it is done." He took a hand and replied, "...Well, see you around until next time."

"...What have you done?" Yami Bakura said in a worried way. "...What did you...?"

"...I have sent them into the pits of hell, so... they could stop and not harm you anymore..." he said as he went to say his farewells... and they went towards the boat. He then sped back to Japan and showed the people that were left out. "...I have harmed them all and I..." He shuffled and looked downward at the boat flooring... "...I um... wanted to help you out and I... wanted to ask if you... like me yet." He then made a pleading look... "...Do you like me?"

"...Well..." Yami Bakura began in a start. "...Well, I could be your friend for now... but I... wanted to say thanks, man. You at least saved my life with those people. Would they... ever returned?" He added in a worry.

"...Well... I don't know... but I guess... one day soon. They might forget about you and who you were. See you."

And with that, he left with a laugh and left to his home once more.

The Hikari was next to him and said the words, "I can't believe you said you like so little of him. Do you... like me though?" He said in a plead as well. "...Do you like me after five weeks?"

"...I guess... but not now, okay?" He said in a happy like tone. "...Let us go home and eat with pleasure."

"...Well, okay then."

"...By the way, what do you think of Marik?" The Hikari asked in wonder. "...Do you like him?"

"...Well," Ryou spoke... giving a look of a small... smile. "...Let's just say he was... just a friend. Now, let's go home. I want to eat and just think things through..."

The boys walked their way home to the Domino apartments and they ate so happily with might. They simply said happily that they wanted to spend more time watching television and to sleep well. As this story became into a close, there was something that was left to ponder... As to why he remained in gratitude and happiness. He was left with happiness and such sad life... but would he ever loved to tell this tale anymore? Would he ever lived to see a better future life as he wished? Would he wish for something besides a better life ahead? If he was to say so, here is the words he gives within the bed he sleeps:

_I must seek upon that man, Marik Ishtar... and say my thanks. I must seek upon him one day and asked him a question of my own. Would he ever learned to care like a better friend like I wish? Would he simply care about my feelings and even Yugi... and the others? I just wish I knew what to give always for the friends that I could rely on... I wish I knew as to why this happens and why we can't say that much as a goodbye... but then... I must say that we are friends more harder when at times it began such sadness... I must think twice one day if I regained this tale and just... be always their friend._

_I must think twice before I say that I need some shuteye... and next time, I need a place to be pleased and to be happy with... When one day, that I will have a much newer home. I cannot be sure as to why I would in time, but I owe them a bargain that I will have them be with me for the rest of my life. I promise this forever in time and they... will be pleased that they will have the wish of a lifetime... of their own._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** And this brings the end of the "Trip To Egypt". Let us say that we hoped you won't be like amongst others that would harm a man such as Yami Bakura. Please know that I am a man that pities as such and I need a break at least everyday or so... but with all due, we are people that shouldn't harm others... but then, there is a time to give and when to love a person you should know harder._

_With this closure, please... Please know that you shouldn't love a person that immediate until you know harder... and now, I must be off. _

_Until next time, I will see another tale in "Reunited"... and maybe, we shall find another who loves the man as well... _

_Farewell, and I hope you have a wonderful day to live for._


End file.
